the human penguins
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: A doomed love can a human penguin scientist fall for a human girl and even if it works will her past as well as a certain Dr ruin everything
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN POM ONLY MY OC ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST POM FANFICTION SO PLEASE BE NICE ANYWAY HERE IT GOES

It was a mild day Private was watching lulacorn,Rico was practising his knife skills mainly by swallowing and retching back up the knifes and Skipper was preparing battle plans when Kowalski suddenly came running in when he was in he announced.

"I want to show you guys a new experiment I've been working on" The penguins followed Kowalski toward his lab where they found a large circles machine it had a small stand underneath and had a laser type object at the top. "I present the humanimal converter" all the penguins looked at it in awe until Skipper asked.

"Well what does it do?"

"It can change any animal into a different thing all together I want to test it out on a object but I think its safe enough for us to test itself" the penguins reluctantly agreed but just as Kowalski walked up to the machine a blast came through the wall hitting Kowalski into the machine and it prepared to shoot. As the penguins got hit by a red laser the dust settled and Dr Blowhole rose through on his segway with his lobster sidekick. But as they entered a red laser hit them too making everything go black as they were flung back deep I to the tunnel they had been digging.

As the penguins awoke Skipper was the first to notice that as he stood up his head hit the roof and as he raised his flipper to rub his head he felt soft fur and his 'flipper' was actually a hand. The penguins, now humans, retreated to a public washroom and looked at themselves in the mirror. Skipper was tallish and had some muscles he had a shaved haircut and was wearing black pants and a white top, Kowalski was very tall and had smooth straight black hair he had muscles but not as many as Skipper he was wearing a pair of denim trousers and a white top. Rico was the second tallest and had spoken black hair he had a muscular torso and arms he was wearing a black top with an explosion on he was also wearing a set of black denim trousers. Finally Private was the smallest he was small but not to small he had a pixie haircut but it was geled up he had some abs but not as many muscles he was wearing some light blue denim trousers and a white top with a black jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had finished looking at themselves in the mirror they left the washroom and gathered up some of the pieces of the humanimal converter and sneakily stole some money from the zoo safe and left the zoo. They wandered around the city for a few hours until they soon began to grow tiered so they decided to buy a small apartment to spend a few nights in. The next morning all of their stomachs began growling in hunger the group decided to go and look for the nearest cafe to eat in. When they got there they saw the sign read in big fancy writing 'Cafe Belle'. As they walked in they saw it was not to busy so they walked up to the confer where they rang a small bell and after a few seconds they saw a girl come speeding out of the kitchen to the counter.

The girl was the size of Private maybe a bit taller she had naturally tanned skin with naturally glossy lips her dark blue eyes shone like diamonds she had long brown hair that was wavy she was wearing a cream coloured top with a medium length brown skirt with a green apron with the logo on the corner of the edge. She smiled and finally spoke. "Sorry the chef called in sick again so I'm running the whole cafe for two weeks" she quickly grabbed a notepad and a pencil and looked back up. "Now what would you like?" Skipper walked up and ordered. "We'll just have the breakfast special" she nodded and asked. "And drinks?" Skipper ordered a coffee, Private ordered a glass of milk, Rico ordered a cup of tea and Kowalski ordered a glass of diet Pepsi.

They sat down on the table nearest to the window as soon as they sat down and were comfortable saw the girl walking up to them balancing two trays of food she carefully placed them down as soon as they grabbed the she took the trays back. When she was out of earshot Private spoke up. "She's nice" all the pengu- oh sorry boys turned to Private but nodded eventually. Anyway when the time came to leave they paged the bill and gave her a tip before she left Kowalski asked. "Hey what's your name?" She smiled and quickly answered. "It's Jessabella but most call me Jess"

Little did anyone know that in the depths of the caves that Dr Blowhole had dug a tall man sat up he blinked his one real eye open and turned his red optic on he raised his flipper to his head but noticed he had a hand he jumped up only to bit his head on the tunnel the two partners escaped to their secret lair. Dr Blowhole was a tall slender man who had silver hair he was wearing a white tux with a black tie his lobster partner was a tall and muscular man with a shaved head and a mustache where his whiskers used to be he was wearing a red top with dark red pants. Dr Blowhole rubbed his chin but finally looked to his partner. "I believe we may finally get the penguins in these new forms"


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days now since the penguins were turned into humans and they had grown attached to Jessabella also known as Jess. Kowalski didn't want to admit it but he had started to form a big crush on Jess like he said he didn't want to admit it to anyone but whenever he saw her he would always sigh and go into daydream land. On this day they where setting off to her cafe for lunch because it was always quietist on Monday lunch as they entered they heard crashing from the back they at first thought it was just Jess dropping something on the floor but they then heard smashing of plates and Jess screaming. They immediately got up and ran to the kitchen when they entered they saw Jess sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped over her head as 3 men went around her smashing stuff and sometimes throwing something near her. They guys suddenly saw one of the men grab a plate and throw it straight at her luckily he had a bad aim but it didn't stop the guys jumping in and beating the crap out of them.

When the men had run off Private ran up to Jess who was still sitting down he wrapped his arm around her which made Kowalski erupt in anger inside. Jess looked up in fear only to see they guys she shakily smiled at them but Kowalski suddenly noticed a small cut on her cheek when he pointed it out she wiped it of quickly as Kowalski helped her up she announced. "For saving me against them thugs whenever you want except when I'm shut I'll make you whatever you want off the menu for free" Private was shocked. "Really?" Jess simply nodded.

Kowalski was still confused. "Wait what were them men doing here anyway?" She sighed and explained. "They wanted their protection money but I didn't want to pay so they "discussed" any agreement with me".

A/N I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT PLEASE DONT HATE IM STILL TRYING MY HARDEST TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS


	4. Chapter 4

Jess's P.O.V

I have known the penguins for quite a while now and don't tell anyone but I've started to like Kowalski now he's smart, cute and kind. Anyway when the saved me I told them that if they see the lights on but the closed sign up just knock three times and I'll let them in but on this day when they knocked and I let them in and took their order as soon I began cooking the back doors lock began clicking I began to think who had a key to the backdoor. I thought Dave (the chef), me and… oh no Chad I began to panic but I just calmed myself down and went back to cooking but as soon as I felt a hand wrap around the back of my neck I began to breath quickly. "Hey babe miss me?" I took a deep brave and remained brave I pushed him off and glared at him snapping at him. "Hum I wonder what their was to miss your abuse or you scandals cheating" he pointed his finger to me snapping back. "Hey I never cheated on you" I erupted. "Oh come on we even went to Steve Wilkos show and we went to Britain to get on the Jeremy Kyle show the test proved you were cheating on me" he growled and lifted his hand slapping me across the face I fell to the floor shrieking in pain.

I suddenly heard a voice. "Leave her alone" I looked up to see Kowalski. "Kowalski don't" I tried to stop him but they had already began fighting in a minute Chad had Kowalski on the floor Chad began repeatedly kicking him I stood up and pulled on Chad's arm begging. "Chad stop it plea-" that's all I managed to say before Chad grabbed my throut and punched me in the face I began crying but I managed to hear more fighting and when I looked up I saw Kowalski throwing Chad out the door threatening him. I sat up and wiped away my tears I suddenly felt a arm wrapping around my shoulder I looked up to see Kowalski sitting next to me I smiled at him he smiled back after he helped me up I said. "Thanks Kowalski" he asked me. "Who was that jerk?" I looked down and replied. "That was Chad my ex I dumped him because he kept on cheating on me as well as abusing me all the time" he put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes and asked. "Are you sure your okay?" I nodded in reply.

A/N I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessabella's P.O.V

It has been 6 weeks since the guys had saved me from my ex Chad this day they had just left I began cleaning the dishes I heard tapping at the window I spun around but didn't see anything I went back to cleaning when I had finished I put my coat on and grabbed my keys but when I opens the door a hooded figure pounced at me hitting me in the face I shrieked and fell to the floor hitting my head the figure then proceeded to keep hitting my face I tried to push the figure away but I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side the figure slapped me once more until standing up. I managed to watch him as he jumped over the counter and smashed open the cash register open and grabbing all the money running away leaving me on the floor bleeding. After laying on the floor for a while scared and hurt I lifted myself up and dragged myself to the backroom where I luckily left my purse I reached in and dialed Kowalski who's number I had saved before.

Kowalski's P.O.V

I was laying awake I couldn't sleep something didn't feel right something was in the back of my head nagging away I suddenly heard my phone ring I leaped over to it and I saw Jess's number I answered and I heard sobbing through the other end. "Jess what is it? Are you alright?" Her sobbing continued until she spoke back. "Kowalski someone came in t-they hurt me and r-r-robed the place" I heard he scared voice and replied soothingly. "Hey don't worry I'll be right round" I rushed around to her cafe I saw the door had been smashed in I walked in until I saw something glistening in the moonlight I ducked down and smelled it. Blood. I kept walking until I heard sobbing coming from the backroom I walked in and saw Jess sitting on the floor crying her eyes out when I shut the door she snapped her head up I immediately saw she had bruises on her face with a black eye and a busted lip. I edged toward her she sniffed but I gently put my arm around her as I sat down she clung to me crying into my chest I patted her back and rubbed it in a soothing manner. She finally looked up and we both looked into each others eyes and I don't know what drove me to do it maybe it was worry maybe it was tiredness but I leaned in and kissed her on the lips I was about to pull back but I suddenly felt her lean in to. I smiled knowing everything would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess's P.O.V

Me and Kowalski have been dating for a few weeks now today I was walking to his house when a muscular pulled me into an ally way I struggled but I suddenly felt a hand hit my neck making me only see blackness. When I woke up I looked around and I saw I was tied to a chair I blinked my eyes focusing more and I saw a tall man standing in front of me he had had short silver hair he was wearing a white tux I struggled against my ropes as he got closer to me he smiled and said. "Don't bother you'll never escape now hush I need to make a phone call" he produced my phone and clicked a button after a few minutes of silence I heard to talk again I decided to not listen I must of fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I saw Kowalski in front of me and the tux guy and his henchman knocked out in front of the rest of the guys the ropes fell off I smiled and wrapped my arms around Kowalski and kissed him looking into his eyes he looked into mine.

No ones P.O.V

A few hours later Kowalski was thinking and after a few hours he walked to Skipper and tapped his shoulder and said. "Skipper I was wondering can we just stay like this?" Skipper thought for a few minutes and answered. "Well we can fight better like thus and if we turned back we wouldn't be able to see Jess so oh alright go and tell the rest"

A/N I KNOW A RUBBISH END BUT I REALLY WANT TO WRITE MY OTHER STORIES


End file.
